


Because of you I might think twice

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [11]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

The glossed page crackle between his fingers as Josh turns it to lay his eyes on another punch of memories. They are not as good as they once where, so he has to wear his glasses, the one's that constantly slip off his nose because he still didn't went to the optometrist to get them corrected. Crinkled fingers run across the coloured sheet, showing moments long gone, but never forgotten. 

For a moment he lifts his eyes and watches his own reflection in the window, and through it, to the snow falling silently outside, remembering how it felt to be there, on stage, in the spotlight, with Tyler by his side. Their best years...not that all the others had been bad it is just...they were so young and strong back then. Now, as he lifts his head to watch him shuffle into the living room with two cups of tea in his slightly shivering hands, his head warmed by the beanie his sister knitted him, Josh remembers the times Tyler has cut himself bold on purpose, were not loosing hair through natures laws. 

The cause may have been another one, the outcome is the same: The singer is still breathtaking beautiful. As he carefully settles the cups on the small desk and lowers his brittle bones down on the couch beside Josh, the drummer can't help but lower the photobook for a moment, lean in and peck his husband on the lips, nudging the glasses up his nose again in the process. "Hey." Tyler smiles, with his crinkled eyes and slightly grey brows and those lines in his face, the one's that tell of a adventurous, lived life. 

"Hey." the other gives back, sighing as an arm ome across his shoulders. "What are you looking at?" The drummers smirk still is a playfull one, tounge catched between his teeth, that part of childish look never changed over all this years and it is only a fragment of the thousand pieces of him Tyler loves so much. "That band, you know, the one you like to listen to so much..." Playing along Tyler eagerly nods. "You mean that two boys from Ohio..." "Yeah, that guys. I don't want to make you jelous, but the singer is hot as frick." 

Breaking into a chuckle that flows into a cough Tyler pulls back then and takes the book from his knees, turning the page to a new one. Pointing at a certain picture he grins even more. "The drummer is not so bad himself. That V-line...whoa..." They manage to shoot each other exactly one serious look before they both burst into laughter, they will regret it later, when their bones hurt from nearly rolling around with each other. 

Tyler comes to lay down then, back probbed up on a pillow, his husband secured safely in his arms, all he had ever asked for his whole life. They both sigh, Joshs head rising and falling with the motion of the singers deep breath, and enjy the silence for a moment, before Tyler decides to speak up again. Feeling a hand slowly tracing up his inner thigh Josh nearly chokes on the words. "I've gotta say you're still pretty hot...in old-man-terms..." "Ty, I'm 74. I'f you keep doing that I'll probably die on a heart attack. We're no kids anymore." 

Despite that he kisses the singer, who smiles into their contact, waits until the older has to breath and his lips are not sealed anymore. "You're right. And I'm perfectly fine with lying around here and cuddling all grandpa-like." Slinging their arms around each other and just breathing the moment they both stare down on the pictures, fallen on the floor along in the process. 54 years of a mutual beat. 54 years of a shared heart. They have spent all their lifes together, and there is nothing they would change about that, even if they could.


End file.
